


The Sweet Smell Of Music

by BaraCord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, California, Love, Multi, Music shop, N.A. Cafe, Nikisuki animal center, Other, Summer, animal center, clothing store, craziness, finding out, kitten cafe, the beach, this is why I should have ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraCord/pseuds/BaraCord
Summary: Summer was something Yuri looked forward to. Again he WAS looking forward to it, then came the idea right out of his mouth“I bet the kittens could get adopted faster if we had another place set up.”And that's where it started, 3 weeks later he is now the owner of ‘N.A cafe’ within the a busy main street strip mall near a beach with one of his best friend Sky. And just across the street, in a music shop,was someone who he had no clue about, but over the course of the summer he will find those clues and piece together the puzzle. The puzzle called Otabek.





	The Sweet Smell Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! this is my first fic on here and my first fic of Yuri!!! on ice, I really hope you enjoy it, more notes at the end

“What did I do wrong to deserve this bullshit in my life” Yuri whined as he set the last box down. Done. He let out a huff of air he didn't know he was holding in; sinking into his oversized sweater he sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Did he really agree to this? Was this actually going to be a Thing?

_ Yes  _ he thought.

Just 3 weeks ago he had brought up the idea while at the animal center, just babbling and small talk, but of course nothing could have just a thought with Viktor around.  _ With his extra ass,  _ nothing fuly seemed real, it all felt like a blur, between dance pratice, the end of the year finals, and Viktor constantly worrying him with  what colors he wanted the place to be.

_ All because of Sky. _ It was her fault he was unpacking boxes, her fault that this place is existing, and her fault that he was going to have his head cut off when Lilia sees him after he missed practice to do this.

Yuri got up and threw away the empty boxes out back and locked the door. He looked over the small but spacious back room: the walls were painted tiffany blue with black accents on them, 2 feet from the door was a mounted tv, the dark gray couch was in the corner of the room and all the things he had just unpacked scattered in front of it. He slipped off his vans and sat in the middle of all the stuff. Shuffling through, he found a big purple binder full of things he needed (things Sky insisted they needed as well). Viktor already had the whole place set up with ovens, refrigerators, the whole 9 yards; all Yuri and Sky had to do was put stuff where they would like it and everything would be set.

“Where is she,” he let out with exasperation. He knew better. It was only 5:48 and he knew she might not even be on her way till 6. He was already bored and the cars honking outside were not helping. He quickly got up, ran outside,  and stopped in front of the front of the newly polished cafe and was amazed. He hadn't fully seen the whole shop so this was new to him. 

He entered the place from the back where a dimly lit hallway led the way to a backroom,  partly aligned with a gray granite countertop, stainless steel sinks, refrigerator and ovens. He continued to walk and went around the corner and his jaw dropped. Viktor with his extra ass.

When he got around the corner there was another countertop with coffee maker mixing bowls and everything inbetween. Leather seated booth in the corner and circle tables were placed around, the floor a nice white tile with touches of gray and teal.  _ Prefect.  _ He walked out the shop and into the hot California weather, shielding his eyes he looked at his surroundings. 

The side of the street his shop was on went down 5 more shops while the other side went only 2, looking past that he could see the beach and the sun starting to make its way down. In the distance he saw a white pickup making its way down the street, Yuri’s eyes lit up as he saw it coming closer. 

The trucked pulled up and parked right in front of him and Sky showed her face through the window. When she got out the car she led him to the back and undid the trunk

“Sorry I had to leave you here to unpack everything, I promise I won't do that again” she said with sincerity he looked at her and saw she was still in the animal center work uniform. 

She was short, around 5 feet even, dark caramel skin covered by a navy blue shirt, shorts and knee highs, her hair tied high in a long ponytail and her sunglasses resting on her head. He scoffed and turned his head avoiding her gaze “Hey! I said I was sorry didn't I? You want me get on the ground and kiss your feet?”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuri said, and he meant it. “Just tell me how many kittens Viktor gave us 4? 5?”

“10.” Sky let the trunk fall open to reveal a cage with 10 kittens and his cat Potya in it. His mouth fell open and he was fighting the urge to jump up and grab all of them. “I'm not sure how heavy it is but I think with the both of us we can lift it.”

They both reached for the handles and started to lift it but as it started rocking back and forth some on the kittens started to cry.

“Shit, put it back put it back” Yuri grunted, the pair struggled to set it back in the truck and started to wheeze a bit. Taking a look at the kittens Yuri let out a breathless sigh.

“How in the hell did you get on the truck?” he grunted, “It weighs a fucking ton.”

“My dad and Viktor put it in, they lifted it so easily I thought that we could do it.” Sky leaned against the truck and sighed, “We can’t just take the kittens out because they are gonna need a place to sleep. So we have to get them out in the cage.”

Sky let her eyes wander, looking for anything (or anyone) that could help, when she spotted someone walking directly toward them.

His lightly tanned skin looked amazing against the setting sun, Curly, brown hair flopped around as he made his way toward them, taking long strides with his long legs. The blue shirt he wore was perfectly fitted and contrasted the gray in his shorts perfectly.  All in all, Yuri noted, he was basically Sky’s wet dream come to life and he knew she was gonna stare until she drooled. Which is exactly what happened and Yuri had to reach up and close her mouth.

“Hey!” the handsome stranger called out to them. He started jogging over and Sky started to freak and headed for her truck door before Yuri could stop her. Getting into the backseat she looked through a little cubby hole. The guy walked up to Yuri with a smile on his face.

“Mind if I help? Seemed like to two were struggling a bit,” the guy commented.

“Yeah if you wouldn't mind,” said Yuri, “it's a lot heavier than we thought.” The guy looked into the cage and started messing with one of the gray kittens. When he noticed Sky looking at him he laughed and gave her a small wave and, “Hey!”

“Ehp!” she ducked her head, sat there and held her chest. smile faded when she did that. 

“Don’t worry, she’s just a little antisocial” explained Yuri, glancing at Sky in the truck. What was up with her?

Guy nodded. He reached for the handles on the cage and lifted with some grunts while Yuri hurried to the door and opened for him. he sat the cage down easily on the table closest to the door. They both fell into the nearest booth, Yuri’s new friend breathing heavily. 

“Thanks a lot, we couldn’t get that down even with both us. My name is Yuri, yours?”

“Derek, I work at the music shop across the street.” They both looked through the tall glass windows and across the street. The store lights were all out. “We’re closed for the night but I left my jacket there so I should get it,” Derek explained.

“Thank you,” Sky said as she played with 3 of the kittens Yuri and Derek spun around at the sound as neither of them noticed Sky coming in. Derek got up and was headed to the door. “It’s nice to see this place up and running again” he mumbled under his breath. 

Sky looked over to Yuri who had a stupid grin on his face. “Yuri don't you even start, we have too much stuff to get done like organizing recipes, putting things in places, baking... Wow thats a lot to do in such little time, do you think we can do it?”

“Knowing you, you're not gonna sleep until everything is done, so let's get to work now so we don't kill ourselves with sleep deprivation”

  * **_The next day•_**



The morning had gone off pretty well, getting most of the kittens comfortable in their window area for people to see them, and fixing all the sweets so that they can be fresh for customers. So far everything was getting placed and everything was looking perfect. 

Yuri came out of the back lounge and to the cashier station; opening day was a big deal and he only had 5 minutes left. He looked down at his outfit: leopard bandana around his neck, plain white shirt tucked into black jeans and his normal leopard vans. His was apron tied around his waist and his hair pulled out of the way to keep from sticking to his forehead in the summer heat. Oh, and those stupid gold cat ears that Sky made him wear. Sky finished placing the last of the cakes and cookies in the display case, she looked around and took one of the cookies from the display, quickly put in in a wrapper and dropped it in her half apron 

“Sky, what are you doing?” Yuri asked

She jumped being caught red handed and fell to the ground. “I um, I was…” she gave a sigh and got up, dusting herself off. she was also wearing gold ears, and leopard print bandana around her neck. However, her white shirt was tucked into a black skirt with black knee highs sticking out of her leopard print vans. She adjusted her skirt and said,“I was getting a cookie so that if the guy from yesterday comes over I could give it to him. He did say he works across the street right?”

Yuri gave a laugh and Sky became frustrated. 

“Oh please don't tell me you like him?” asked Yuri skeptically. She was silent and he stopped laughing.  _ Oh _ . The realization hit Yuri like a ton of bricks.  “Oh shit you do.” 

“How can I not?” she sighed dramatically, “He helped without being asked, he likes the kittens, and he looked nice!” She rubbed her arm, clearly letting her shyness get to her. They both heard voices and turned to see people lining up which changed the mood quickly.

“You ready Yuri?” Sky questioned, He let out a shaky breath and tapped his fingers on the counter. He was ready, right?

“Yeah” he answered uncertainty wavering in his voice., She could easily tell he was nervous, her eyes filled with worry she went to grab his hands. Her calm voice soothed his nerves.

“Let’s just go over the checklist, ok? Maybe that will help.” 

He nodded and looked out the window to see people more lining up outside and his heart started to beat fast again. Sky grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, “They are outside and they can wait right now we need to focus on getting you calm and ready.”

  * **_On the other side of the street•_**



“Man is this summer weather kicking my butt already,” Leo murmured as he fanned himself and slouched on the counter. Even the tank top that hung loosely off his shoulders and shorts were not cutting it for the extreme heat. It was a pretty slow day and not many people were coming in. 

Otabek was sitting at the counter with him and a small fan was pushing cold air onto his face. “It’s only the beginning” he responded. 

After a few more minutes of sweaty silence, there was commotion on the streets that caught Otabek’s attention. He looked up from the magazine he was reading to look outside. Across the street was a group of people crowding around a white building with the phrase ‘N.A Cafe’ on the front.

“Hey Leo, isn’t that the building that caught on fire a few months back?” 

Leo turned his head and looked in the same direction Otabek was and he nodded, “Yeah, for the past few weeks I have seen trucks go by and people in there working. Why? You want to go check it out or something?”

Nothing seemed better to do, no one was in the store but them. Why not? He went to the back room and told Derek, who had been going over the paperwork, they were leaving for a little and walked over to the building. At this time the doors had open and people were sitting down and some waited in line for their turn to order. Once they reached the open door a girl with dark caramel skin and hazel eyes and what appears to be her work uniform greeted them.

“Welcome to the N.A cafe , please enjoy your stay” 

Otabek and Leo smiled at the girl as they went to the kitten area and to the cake display “Hey Otabek, look at how cute and delicious these cookies and cakes look!” 

Otabek went over to Leo and he wasn't wrong. The cookies were made into cat shapes and the cakes had frosting decorated into cat heads “You’re right,” admitted Otabek, “but then again, looks can be deceiving.”

“Well its opening day so if you want you can have a taste test before buying a slice,” offered the same girl that greeted them.

“SKY! I need a medium orange and mango tea and I need a small green tea” Yuri yelled as he was fixing 5 different coffees, Otabek looked at him mesmerized by how easily he was making coffee and giving it to people within a matter of minutes and the girl made both teas in just seconds. “That's amazing, you would think they would have been doing this for years” Leo murmured.

Sky came back and opened the display case, “Which one would you like to try?”

“How about the red velvet one? That looks good, right?” Leo asked his friend and Otabek nodded in approval and Sky handed them small half slices. They took a bite and were immediately satisfied. “This is so good! We should get a piece for Derek, he would love this.”

“Should we? He didn't even want to get up to come here, why should we?” asked Otabek.

“Don’t be like that Otabek,” Leo said making his way to the now empty line. “Three slices of you red velvet cake and one Mocha espresso please,” he ordered with a smile. The boy behind the counter did the quick math and gave him his change back. In a matter of a minute the boy single handedly cut all the slices and made the coffee. They said thank you and were almost out the door, when Leo was stopped by Sky

“Um,” she reached in her pocket to pull out the cookie, “do you think you can give this to your friend? Tell him it's from the girl across that street that wanted to say thank you for yesterday!” 

He looked at the cookie and said with a smile, “Sure thing!” and he was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! big thanks to @blameotayuri on tumblr, for being my beta, she really did help me a lot. Thank you so much for reading and ill hope you will stick around for chapter 2!


End file.
